The present technology relates to sound-image control devices and sound-image control methods. More specifically, the present technology relates to a sound-image control apparatus and a sound-image control device which are applicable to a headphone apparatus, a speaker apparatus, and so on for reproducing 2-channel stereo sound signals.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 08-009498 discloses a technology for a 2-channel stereo sound reproducing apparatus placed on the head of a listener. In the technology, in order to realize virtual reality, a sound image is controlled according to the position of the listener relative to one or more sound sources.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 08-205295 discloses a technology in which the amount of horizontal displacement between left video and right video in three-dimensional video is detected so as to allow real-time acquirement of perspective data and the amount of amplification and the amount of delay of a sound signal are varied in accordance with the perspective data, thereby achieving creation of a sound image that matches the three-dimensional video.